Ruka Hiiragi
"Uhm...I guess you haven't heard of the concept of Karma?" - To Gareki when he heard he's a theif 'Ruka Hiiragi '(柊 瑠圭, Hiiragi Rukā) is a second-year high school student at Kuronomei Academy and a nurse in training in the Life Medicine Course. Appearance Ruka has short dark purple hair that frames his neck in a poofy manner. This accompanied by his slightly pale skin and dainty hands, as well as a fragile body, leads many to believe he is a young girl. He also has wide, flat lidded rosewood eyes with a tint of purple. He wears a white clip in the middle of his bangs that is over the split. He wears a choker around his neck that is decorated with a black bow, it is not leather but the material is not said, he gets rather upset when people try and take it, but when he's upset he faints. His basic outfits all consist of some sort of jacket or coat, and he is rarely seen without long sleeves, this is also seen in his performing outfit, although the sleeves are thin and tight as to not get wrapped in the silks. Personality He's quite indecisive, not wanting to voice opinions fearing that he will regret it soon enough. This is quite an issue for Circus considering that he is observant and often has thoughts on plans of actions and sometimes they could actually be beneficial. He's quiet and kind to others but it is very easy to use or manipulate him into doing things. He's often worried about the others when they go on missions because he spends most of his time on the ship. He has killed two Varugas unassisted. History Ruka was born in the back of an alley with the absence of a father. He grew up with his mother until he was five, she then died. He was aware of this but still tried to use her for warmth. When her body began to decay, he took the other warm things and left the alley, running into the near forest. He was then found by Hirato and Koiso and taken in due to Koiso's motherly intent. He grew up under her care, although sometimes he felt neglected since she was quite young and did not yet make time to nurture him. Relationships Shishi Although he only knew him for a year, Ruka is often looking for Shishi as he finds him to be a very pleasant person to talk to, although he doesn't open up to Shishi because he has no idea what his temper is like or his values. Ranji Ruka and Ranji are on odd terms with Ranji, finding him odd and is somewhat uncomfortable with him (which the other catches on to fairly quickly) but tries to hide it and be friendly. Luckily for Ruka, they don't see each-other in most classes due to them taking seprate courses. Koiso Fuchida He loves her more than anyone else on the ship and has taken the place of her son, but he doesn't feel the way he thinks he should feel about her due to him remebering what his biological mother looked like and knowing how she was going to raise him. He wouldn't even consider voicing this to anyone, especially not Koiso. Akari Abilities Verborgen Glühen (Inner Glow) = Trivia * He has poor eyesight but won't wear glasses or contacts * His hands, neck, and stomach are often cold * It's likely he has siblings * He hates being in pictures unless it's with Koiso Category:Male Category:Circus Category:Students Category:Human Category:Characters